


Publicity

by cool_ha_ha



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Internal Monologue, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cool_ha_ha/pseuds/cool_ha_ha
Summary: Put simply- Nog and Jake do it at Quarks
Relationships: Nog/Jake Sisko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Publicity

There are several moments in his life that Nog will never forget. Not all of them good, but the one at the top of the good memories list was asking Jake out. It was a risk, he admits to himself, but as the rule states, the riskier the road the greater the profit. Jake is not profit but Quark refers to him as an acquisition, so the rule kind of applies.

Jake and Nog got to the bar early. It wasn’t exactly a date, but anyone who saw them together would assume it was. Dinner, drinks, a casual walk home; perfect.

As the hours passed, the bar seemed to get crowded with people, but after a few drinks, the sound of people chattering and cheering fuses into one single background hum.

Nog kept looking up at Jake. Those tired, happy, half lidded eyes wobbling in his head, it made Nog feel special, to be looked at like that. He doesn’t know why he waited so long to tell him. That was a lie. Nog knows exactly why he kept his feelings quiet for so long. He had this image in his head of growing up to be like Quark. An image that faded as he grew up and realised Quark is no better than his own father. A realisation that made him walk his own path.

Sisko made him face a fact that he didn’t think he was ready for at first; the fact being that Quark and Rom are the worst possible people to admire or follow. That sent him to starfleet where he had space to get his head together. Those quiet nights alone got him thinking. His failure as a good Ferengi, his failures with women, his feeling about Jake.. It wasn’t a comfortable realisation, but one he’s glad he did something about.

They did a lot of talking after that. Jake wasn’t exactly reciprocating, but he was open to the idea. Months passed and Jake was a little more than open to it. Nog couldn’t believe how well this was working out. Things just gradually escalated as they should. No rush to move things along because they already lived together, they already know so much about the other. They’d each seen the other grow and change over the years. The only difference between now and then was that they shared a bed.

Even that made him shudder warmly. Jake was willing to wait if Nog wasn’t ready but he didn’t want to admit that he’d been think about asking for a really long time but Nog just couldn’t find a way of asking without sounding desperate. It was perfect the first time, and has been perfect every time so far. He always knew he was going to be good with him, and you know what they say about opportunity and instinct.

It was getting late. They really should go home but Jake is still more than happy to sit in their little booth, listening to Nog complain and reminisce. There are things Jake never even thought to ask him until they started going out. Things about living in the occupation. Things about his religion.Things about Ferenginar. Never in a million years did Jake expect to fall in love with a Ferengi … Who happens to be a guy. But here he is, and he’s so happy he gave it a shot.

Nogs words are fading into the background noise. Jake can hear his voice, see his face, read his tone, but the words don’t mean anything. He leans forward and shuts Nog up with a kiss. Nog smiles and keeps their foreheads together.  
“Jake, people are gonna see”  
“So…?”  
Jake goes back in, holding the back of Nogs head and almost pushing Nog onto his back. Nog pushes back, playing this make out game Jake seems to have started. Nog keeps pulling back to look around only to be pulled back, closer, into Jakes advances.

Jake’s hand rests on Nog’s thigh. Nog breathes a laugh and tries to put his hand somewhere more appropriate, but Jake is having none of it, knowing paired with their mouths together like this is going to wind him up before they even get home. Jake's hands move further up Nog's leg, earning a quick gasp and giving Jake an opportunity to start kissing his neck.

Still holding him as close as he can, Jake whispers far too quiet for anyone in the crowd to hear him. “I want you here” and continues caressing and holding him and kissing him so intimately.

Nog weakly protests. “We’re in public” but Jake's hand, under the table, is getting more intrusive. By now Nog is sure Jake can feel he’s shamefully excited. This is the worst possible place for this, but in turn, makes it the most exciting. If someone sees what Jake's hand is doing right about now, Quark’s gonna flip his shit, but on the other hand, Nog is curious to see what they can get away with in a room fit for bursting with people.

Jake's other hand falls from Nog's neck to his hips. One shove and Nog is sitting sideways over Jake's lap. “We’re gonna get caught” Once again, Nog's words are cut off with a kiss. He keeps peaking around. Jake might not be keeping a look out but that doesn’t mean Nog isn’t. The problem being that Jake knows exactly how to get the response he’s looking for.

“I’ll take responsibility if we get caught,” Jake whispers. Before Nog can respond, Jake’s hand finds Nog’s waistband. Nog jumps as reality hits. He grabs Jake's hand before it goes any further.   
“Jake.. we can’t do this here”  
Jake pulls Nogs back to his front and holds him tight. Nog can feel Jake's arousal through his back. Jake continues to kiss Nogs neck, one hand around his midriff, the other half way down his pants.  
“I promise we won’t get caught” Jake tries again. Nog can’t seem to slow his heart beat. Is it arousal? Is it fear? Jake's constant slow reassurance is as tempting as it's always been, and the impulsive part of Nog's nature is screaming to let go and give in, but the rest of him is fighting that urge, even with the fear of disappointing Jake. This sort of thing is why holosuites were invented. “Trust me” and with that, Nog let go of Jake's hand.

Nogs was as vigilant as ever, watching for any eyes in their direction, any conversation Nog might relate back to them. Jake's fingers finally find Nogs folds. Jake laughed down his neck, as if he wasn’t expecting Nog's biological reaction so soon. Nog admitted to himself he was wetter than expected, considering the circumstances, but it was still Jake and he was still very good at what he does, he really shouldn’t be so excited about their foreplay being set in a public space with half the station enjoying their evening off.

Jake's fingers pushed inside with ease. The word comfortable comes to mind, but the awkward angle and restrictive clothes made Jake's movements stilted. “Take it off”  
“I’m not getting undressed here” Nog spoke through his teeth. “Were already breaking the law”

Jake tried to dig deeper. Nog had to bite his lip to stop himself moaning. Jake felt him tense up and relax into the sensation. “We don’t have to get fully undressed” Jake slid his fingers as far as they’d go in and out. Nog physically couldn’t stop himself getting more excited. In truth, he really didn’t want to stop, but he knows he really needs to. What if someone he knows catches them like this? “It’ll be quick” Jake tries again, kissing his neck one more time.

One word and Jake will stop, but the rush of a sneaky quickie right here, right now was much stronger than the urge to say that one word. Before the thought made it to his conscience mind, Nog found himself tugging his bottoms down. Jake's hands quickly reverted to his own trousers. Nog was physically shaking with anticipation. He’s doing this. They’re really going through with this.

Nog felt Jake line himself up and pull Nog down onto it. Jake shoved himself further in, kissing him and holding him tight. Nog breathed hard and deep, the thrill of their little adventure taking full heat behind Nogs legs. He tried to control himself before they move forward. “You’re so warm” Jake murmured into Nog's ear. His hands were not ideal, sliding under his shirt, holding his sides, almost kneading him.

Jake gently lifted Nog, only an inch or two, before pulling him back down. Jake leaned back a touch and started to repeat the motion. Nog took it, enjoying the sensation, the risk, their connection, that warm filling feeling. He leaned a little further onto the table. Nog had stopped looking and listening, his focus completely on Jake and the moment they share. He can just hear Jakes panting and light moans.

Jake suddenly shifts and leans forward. “Don’t finish for me” Jake spoke as quietly as he could. Jake was basically on his feet. Jake's instructions suddenly became near impossible to follow as Jake rapidly thrust just for a few moments before spilling inside and pulling them both back into their seated position. Nog gripped the seat tight, trying to adjust to the event. Jake held Nog firmly until the pulsating feeling came to an end. Jake wasn’t kidding when he said it’ll be quick.

Nog’s adrenaline came crashing down, not leaving a scared hollow feeling but closer to completion. A feeling of bliss or trust; which he knew was just as bad, but it was a much nicer feeling. Jake took hold of Nogs trousers, still sat around his thighs and began pulling them up. Nog took over. The moment they were separated, Jake did the same thing, covering himself hopefully before anyone noticed.

Nog slid back to his spot next to Jake, still catching his breath. Jake looked like he was ready to collapse and turn to jelly. Nog himself was noticeably redder, but he was slightly more concerned with the seed pouring out of him and the erection he didn’t fix.

Jake looked at Nog without even moving his head, just his eyes shot sideways. There was an expression on his face as if to say “I don’t think we should have done that”. Nog just smiled. Jake smiled back. A smile turned into laughter. Laughter turned into hysterics.

It's only now that Jake decides to look around and see if anyone is staring at them.  
“I can’t believe we just did that,” Nog said.  
“I can’t believe you let me,” Jake offered.  
“I can’t believe you wanted to in the first place,” Nog shot back.  
Laughter struck back up again.  
“Let’s never do that again,” Jake said, sinking into his shoulders.  
Nog nodded with a face that could only be read as “well, duh”. Jake laughed a little more.

“Jake … we need to go home” Nog’s eyes glanced down on himself. Jake shook his head as if he just remembered something.  
“Oh my gosh, you didn’t get there, did you?”  
Nog shook his head slowly.  
“Sorry. I was worried about leaving a mess” Jake said quietly, looking around for prying eyes.  
“You mean like the mess on your thighs?” Nog said, smiling. Jake’s face dropped as he looked down. There were in fact small wet patches.  
“What do I do?” Jake looked at Nog.  
Nog picked up the last of his drink and poured it down Jake's front. Jake did not look amused. “Fixed it” Nog started laughing again. Jake tried to hold back a smile, but it served him right really. “Okay, okay, I’m done. We can go now”  
Jake took his hand and walked them out, fresh spillage proudly on display. Nog was still quietly laughing.. All the way home.


End file.
